Question: $\dfrac{6}{2} - \dfrac{9}{12} = {?}$
Solution: $ = {\dfrac{6 \times 6}{2 \times 6}} - {\dfrac{9 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{36}{12}} - {\dfrac{9}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{36} - {9}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{27}{12}$